Takaran Richshyr
Introduction The Takaran Richshyr is the official and main military and army of Takara, this single standing army is the second largest regular army the infinite sea has seen throughout its history of civilisations. The army itself is by far known to every state in the Northern Kingdoms as the most well-trained, well-equipped and structured army. Even other Northern Kingdoms, from Tierra to Prince Mikhail of Khorobirit had their army to be trained in the line formation that the Takarans did. As it currently stands, the Takarans fielded over 96 regiments in total within this entire regular army. Organisation The Takaran army, being the origins of inspiring other militaries to copy their administrative forms and organisations, used the regiment as the most basic structure. Infantry Regiments of foot are divided into companies of 80, grouped together by nines to create battalions of 720, and 2-4 battalions form a regiment. Cavalry The regiments of horse are typically divided into 40 men troops, five or six troops make up a squadron of 200-240 troopers, and 4-6 squadrons then make up a Regiment. The Takarans are known to have a more decentralised command comparing to other militaries, thus giving more power and authorities to their junior officers, they operate extensively within the formations of platoons and companies within the infantry. The Takaran Richshyr is divided into 4 main formations of the whole army: the Imperial Guards, the cavalry, the regulars, the reseverses and the artillery The Imperial Guards As the guard brigade of Takara stands, current in service regiments of such are: The Irunahalt Dragoons, The Empress’ Foot Guards, The Sollenbrecht Black Reiters, and the most prestigious of all: the Takaran Imperial Life Guards. These regiments are composed of the elite veterans and the best fighters of the entire Richshyr, Those who perform the best are placed on another list from the rest of the recruits from the Takaran Richslybgarte : “Eligible for Imperial Guard Service.” Those on this list, about 4% of the entire strength of the Richshyr, have the right to volunteer for the Imperial Guard. Volunteers are sent into another training course, this one lasting three years, led by officers of the Imperial Guard. At the end of this course, each passing pupil is examined for strengths and weaknesses and assigned to one of the four regiments of the Imperial Guard. Each Life Guard candidate is examined by the Aldkizern and the Colonel of the Regiment, which includes a personal interview. Those that pass become a member of the Richslybgarte. Those that fail are assigned to one of the other three regiments of the Guard. These four regiments, being the best and the ones who are to be given the honour to guard any high ranking members of the peerage are kept in wartime strength due to the current state of at war with Kian'ze and her client states. When war is ultimately began, they will be formed into the Imperial Guard Brigade, with the colonel of the Imperial Life Guards commanding it with the rank of "Major-general". The Infantry As it currently stands, the entire army had fielded over 68 regiments of infantry that are in active service in case of any political instabilities, they would swoop in immediately to gain control before their rival state: Kian'ze could make their moves. The Cavalry As it currently stands, the Richshyr fielded more than 30 regiments of cavalry in total, with 6 regiments of cuirassiers, 6 regiments of dragoons and another 18 regiments of presumably light horse regiments. The heavy cavalry regiments (cuirassiers and dragoons) are all armed with banehardened cuirasses and helmets, and are equipped with baneforged Takaran warswords that will cut through marbles like sand, the dragoons are also armed with the Dragonlock carbines as part of their kits. The light cavalry regiments were said to be trained to ride straight into the enemy lines and create as much chaos and destruction in order to disorganised the enemy. The Reserves The reserves are soldiers all trained and equipped the way the infantry and cavalry of the Richshyr currently stands, they were never to be used in the first place but were kept ready in case if the plans for the Takaran high command didn't go as they planned. The Artillery The Takaran Imperial Artillery regiments are some of the best artillery any armies has ever seen, seconded in ability and firepower to that of the Imperial Kian Grand Batteries. These regiments are armed with baneruned cannons that can instantly turn a round shot into a glowing white hot shot that can decimate any targets that are set.